Fallen and Gone
by Kuro-Mei
Summary: Yahiko decides to leave the dojo at the age of fourteen. He moves to Germany, leaving his friends behind. Tsubame becomes saddened and takes this event very seriously.
1. His Surprising News

As a student at the Kamiya Dojo, a young student named Yahiko decided to finally leave the country of Japan after—what it seemed—years of training with Kaoru. His experience made him feel comfortable. So at the age of fourteen, this is where it begins…  
Kaoru came in to resume another lesson with Yahiko, but she couldn't find him. She asked Kenshin, "Have you seen Yahiko?"

"No, I haven't…" he answered, picking the three year old Kenji from the ground.

Kaoru sighed, and continued looking, asking Sano and Megumi. She finally gave up, and decided to go to the Akabeko and ask Tae and Tsubame. When she walked, in she Yahiko sweeping the floor. Yahiko didn't seem to notice.

"Yahiko, you're missing your kendo practice," Kaoru said.

Yahiko looked up and replied, "Haven't you heard, Kaoru? I'm leaving…"

"What!"

"You heard me…"

Kaoru became angered. She grabbed Yahiko's arm, dragging him out of the restaurant, back to the Kamiya Dojo.

"What do you think you're doing!" Yahiko exclaimed, struggling to get out of Kaoru's grasp.

Kaoru placed him on the ground, where Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi sat.

"Tell them…" Kaoru said.

"Fine…" Yahiko started. "I'm leaving…"

Kaoru cleared her throat.

"I'm leaving for Germany!"

Everyone sat quietly. Then, Kenshin asked, "But why, Yahiko?"

"I'm going to visit Yutaro. I don't know how long I'll stay, but I'm not sure if I'm coming back…"

Everyone gasped upon hearing of Yahiko's wondrous yet terrifying news…


	2. Departure

"But if you don't come back, your training-" Kaoru said being interrupted by Yahiko saying: 

"I know, I know. I can't continue on, but trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Kaoru didn't say anything else. She knew she couldn't stop Yahiko from leaving.

The next day, Yahiko was packed and ready for Germany. Kaoru and the others took him to the train station and bid him their last farewells.

"Tell Ms. Tae and Tsubame," Yahiko told Kaoru. "I don't want to leave them clueless."

"You know, Yahiko," Kaoru started. "You could've done this yourself."

"I couldn't. If I did, I wouldn't be able to actually leave without feeling guilty."

"Oh, is it because you think you're breaking Tsubame's heart?" Sano teased him.

"Shutup! I won't miss you at all..."

"Not like I would've thought about it..."

"Anyways, Kaoru... please don't forget to tell Ms. Tae and Tsubame."

"Really, Yahiko," Kaoru replied. "You're just making this more difficult. You should've said goodbye..."

"I don't want things to be any more difficult."

He boarded the train, and the train left. Kaoru and the others waved as the train disappeared.

"Now to tell Tsubame this wonderful knews," Kaoru said, sarcastically.

Kenshin, Kenji, Sano, and Megumi all headed back to the dojo as Kaoru headed to the Akabeko to tell the others about Yahiko.

As Kaoru entered the restaurant, Ms. Tae greeted her:

"Well, hello, Mrs. Kaoru."

"Hi, Ms. Tae. Is Tsubame around?"

"Yeah. Let me get her." She called for Tsubame. She came from the kitchen.

"Yes, Ms. Tae?" Tsubame responded.

Tae pointed to Kaoru.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Kaoru," she said.

"Hi, Tsubame. Listen, I have something to say. Um... Yahiko has... well..." Kaoru found it hard to tell Tsubame the news. "Well, Yahiko has left for Germany." Kaoru sighed. She didn't want to look at Tsubame's reaction, but she looked up to see no expression on Tsubame's face.

"Well," Tsubame said, trying to hold back tears. "I better get back to work." She headed off into the kitchen, still holding back tears.


	3. Searcing for a Place to Stay

The train that Yahiko was on stopped at a train station in Germany. Yahiko got of, thinking of a place to stay. He strayed around town, looking. He stopped by a small house and knocked on the door. A young girl answered the door. 

"Uh, hi," Yahiko greeted her. "Uh, do you have a place where I can stay? 'Cause I-"

He was cut off by the girl, who slapped him on his cheek.

"Hey!" Yahiko raised his voice. "What was that for!"

"It's so improper of you to go around random houses asking for a place to stay!" the girl exclaimed. "Now get out, you piece of scum!" She pushed him out of the doorway and shut the door.

"Gosh," Yahiko said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, these people are sure nice."

Then, he saw a mansion, sitting behind the house he just visited. So he asked a boy who was walking by,  
"Do you know who lives in that mansion?"

The boy disgustingly replied, "How could you not know who lives there... everyone knows it's Yutaro, the boy with that broken arm of his who keeps practicing with his wooden sword..."

"So his arm's still broken?"

"I wish it was." The boy walked away as Yahiko gazed at the big house.

He started his way towards the mansion, where Yutaro is known to live. Once he got there, the door was wide open where a man was standing.

"What do you want here, boy?" he asked.

"Does Yutaro live here?" Yahiko questioned him.

"Right this way."

Yahiko followed the man. He led Yahiko outside, where Yutaro was practicing with his shinai, but his arm was free from the cast he once had on before leaving Tokyo.

"Yutaro," the man replied. "You have a visitor." The man left to go inside.

"Well," Yutaro said, looking at Yahiko. "You finally showed up."

"What!" Yahiko shouted. "You were expecting me to come here all this time!"

"Don't tell me you chickened out."

"No. You chickened out. You never came back to Tokyo."

Yutaro laughed and said, "You must've not been listening, then. I clearly said I would not be returning to Tokyo. But why have you come?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay."

"You can certainly stay here, but tonight, we fight."

"You're on!" Yahiko said, giving a thumb's up.

"Now do my laundry," Yutaro added, handing Yahiko a pile of laundry.

"Gr! Now you're definitely going to lose!" Yahiko shouted as he headed inside to work on his "surprise" chore.


	4. Tears and Fights

Disclaimer: I finally made one! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (obviously).

* * *

A/N: It feels like it''s been a long time since I've written. Well, here's the next chapter (yayyy!).

* * *

Once Yahiko was done, it was about dinner time. He went to get something to eat when he saw Yutaro eating his meal.

"Well, that's great," Yahiko replied. "You eat without me?"

Yutaro looked up and said, "Whoops! Sorry, almost forgot about you." He handed Yahiko a small bowl of Miso.

"What! That's it!"

"Well, you should be happy! I at least remembered to prepare you a meal."

Yahiko frowned. "That's nothing!"

"If you insist, I'd be happy to eat it for you."

Yahiko got even madder. "No way!" He grapped the bowl and **(1)**slurped it down. He slammed the bowl onto the table. "Okay. I'm ready."

Yutaro paused. "For what?"

"What! Your joking, right! Is this some kind of trick!"

"Well, if you want a fight, why didn't you say so?" Yutaro stood up and grabbed his shinai.  
"On the rooftop."

"Are you crazy! On the roof!"

Yutaro just ignored Yahiko's remark. They both headed up a stairway and onto the roof. Once on top, Yahiko had trouble balancing himself.

"Don't you care that I could even die from this!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"A good swordsman should have good balance," Yutaro simply said. "I'm even sure Kenshin would be able to do that." He got into his fighting stance.

Yahiko did so too. He started running towards Yutaro and was going to attack. Yutaro stepped out of harm's way, and striked Yahiko on his back. Yahiko lost his balance and started to slide off the roof. Before he could actually fall off, Yutaro grabbed his hand.

Yahiko was surprised when this happened. "What are you doing?"

"It wouldn't be fair if my opponent dies, "Yutaro answered. "I haven't officially beaten you."

Back in Tokyo, Japan, Tsubame was sitting down, drinking her tea. Kaoru walked in as Tae greeted her.

"How is she?" Kaoru asked, looking at Tsubame.

"Not any different, " Tae answered. "She barely says a word. All she does is work, and nothing else. Oh, Kaoru, please help her."

Kaoru nodded her head, and headed towards Tsubame. "Tsubame?"

She didn't answer.

"If you want to talk to me, I'd be happy to. I've felt like this before and..." She noticed Tsubame was looking in another direction. "Tsubame, I-"

"No! None of you understand how I feel! Just leave me alone! There's nothing you can do to help!" Tsubame exclaimed as she ran out of the Akabeko, letting her tears fall.

* * *

**(1)** Slurp? Heh. Couldn't think of another word.

A/N: Well, was that short? I can't tell... oh, well (hey, it rhymes!)


	5. Cheer Up

Disclaimer: I have Nobuhiro Watsuki working by my side in this story. Ya, in my dreams. I do not own this! 

A/N: Well, another month, another chapter. School has started, and I find it quite difficult to go on the internet during the weekdays. I shall spend as much time on the weekdays, soooooo ENJOY!

* * *

The next day, Yahiko awoke in an unfamiliar room. He got up and went outside to find Yutaro practicing with his shinai.

Yutaro noticed Yahiko, and said, "You think you can stay here for free? You forgot to wash the dishes last night!"

Yahiko shrugged, letting out a big yawn.

"That means after breakfast, you have twice the dishes to wash!"

"Okay, whatever," Yahiko replied, scratching his head.

Yutaro handed him a bowl. "Here's your breakfast! Afterwards, you've got the dishes to wash! Then afterwards, our fight continues."

This caught Yahiko's attention. "What! You've got the whole day planned out already!"

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to be a little more organized."

Yahiko stopped to think. /I know what he's doing. He's trying to tire me out before we even finish our fight.  
He never told me to do any dishes! I'll make sure I beat his butt/

"I know what you're probably thinking, Yahiko. You think I'm trying to give all the work so you won't be able to fight. Well, you're wrong! You're not gonna get away by mooching of me, unlike that birdhead!  
Now hurry up so we can finish up where we left off!"

Yutaro walked out of the room and headed outside. Yahiko began eating, taking his time so that the dishes won't be done just yet.

* * *

Tsubame was getting water from the well at the back of the Akabeko. Kaoru had followed her. Tsubame turned around to face Kaoru.

"Tsubame, you don't have to worry," Kaoru said, trying to make her feel better. "Yahiko will visit sometime."

Tsubame didn't respond in anyway, but just started to walk away.

"If you want, you can come to the dojo, and we can help."

Tsubame disappeared around the corner without saying a word. Kaoru went back inside to meet with Ms. Tae.

"Well, I'm really sorry she won't talk, " Ms. Tae said.

"That's alright. If you want, you can send her to my dojo and we'll try to... well, help you out with her"  
Kaoru suggested.

Ms. Tae nodded her head, as she went to go help a customer.

* * *

Yahiko had just started washing the dishes. There was quite a lot of dishes. So, Yahiko would have to work hard to finish, but he wouldn't want to rush or else he'd be tired by the time he's done.

Yutaro came in, all sweaty and quite a bit tired from his morning practice. He looked at all the dishes that haven't been washed. "Well, Yahiko. I expected for you to be done by now, but it seems that you are slower than I thought."

Yahiko just ignored his comment and continued washing and drying.

"Well, I'm a bit thirsty. Could you get me something to drink?"

Yahiko became infuriated. "Why can't you get it yourself! Can't you see I'm doing something here!  
I'm trying to get this done so I can fight you!"

Yutaro shrugged. "I guess you have a point. I do want to finish this fight as soon as we can. If I keep giving you work, we'll never see who the winner is." He grabbed a glass and went outside to the well to get some water.

* * *

Later at the Kamiya dojo, Ms. Tae had brought Tsubame there for the day.

"Thank you, Ms. Kaoru, for letting Tsubame stay here," Tae said.

"No problem, Ms. Tae. We'll try everything we can to help," Kaoru replied, as Ms. Tae walked out.

At the time, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume walked in.

"Dr. Gensai!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted them.

"Uncle Kenny!" Ayame and Suzume said at the same time, running to Kenshin and almost knocking him over.

Ayame and Suzume noticed Tsubame. "Tsubame, have you come here to play?"

"Ayame, Suzume," Kaoru said. "Yahiko moved to Germany and Tsubame is a little sad."

"We can cheer her up!" Suzume exclaimed.

"Ya, cheer her up," said Ayame.

"You can go to Germany to find Yahiko"  
"Ya, find Little Yahiko."

Then, an idea popped into Kaoru's mind. /Bring Tsubame to Germany? That's it/ "Everyone, we need to get Tsubame to the train station. We need to get her to Germany and fast!"

Tsubame looked up at Kaoru and asked, tears forming in her eyes, "I... can see... Yahiko? You'll really... bring me to him?"

Kaoru nodded.

Tsubame let a tear fall. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Wow! That took forever to write! Woohoo! Another chapter. Before I forget, if you haven't read my bio, I'm going to write a one-shot Inuyasha. They're gonna be in an eating contest, so I need ideas: good food, or Fear Factor style, bad rotten food you despise and hate. Sayonara for now!


	6. Hiding Behind a Mask

Disclaimer: I am the only exception to owning Rurouni Kenshin, but till this day, I haven't received any confirmation to partially owning Ruroken, so, I temporarily do not own Rurouni Kenshin. hehe

A/N: Sorry, guys, I know it took forever to update, but I haven't forgotten about my stories. It's just that school got in the way, and... well, 8th grade is a busy year, so, please forgive me. Gomen! Enjoy!

* * *

Later, Tsubame and the others arrived at the train station. 

"Will you be okay going by yourself?" Kaoru asked Tsubame.

Tsubame nodded her head in silence.

"Well, here's your ticket. I would like to come with you, but there are so many things going on at the dojo."

"What are you talking about?" Sano asked, curiously.

"It means, Sanosuke, you'll be working for your own food! And MONEY!"

Kaoru glared at Sanosuke, and turned to face Tsubame.

"If you could, bring Yahiko back safely."

Tsubame smiled and borded the train. She was well on her way to where Yahiko would be. Tsubame looked out the window, enjoying the new atmosphere that would surround her when she would see Yahiko once again. Soon enough, the train came to a stop. Tsubame stepped out of the train, where she could see people passing by in a rush, beggars asking for money, and little children gazing at sweet treats that sat before them in a display at a store.

Tsubame walked down the busy street looking for the biggest house that was visible to her eyes. She soon found that place near a massive group of rich, green trees. Then, Tsubame saw the door open, and two figures walked out.  
One was holding a shinai and had spiky hair, and the other with tamed hair; Tsubame realized it was Yahiko and Yutaro.

She quickly ran into a nearby store, and watched Yahiko and Yutaro pass by, holding her breathe. /Why am I so scared/ Tsubame asked herself. /It's only Yahiko.../. As soon as they were out of her sight, she exhaled and reality hit her. Tsubame found herself surrounded by displays of fancy hats and colorful ribbons. Then, she got an idea. She took out all the money she had, grabbed a ribbon, and quickly payed for it.

As she walked out the door, Tsubame tied her hair up into a small ponytail, and tied the ribbon around her head (like a bandana ). She spotted a pond nearby, and looked at her reflection to see if she could recognize herself.  
When she was satisfied, she made her way toward the direction Yahiko and Yutaro were heading. She walked as fast as her legs could move.

Yahiko and Yutaro were passing by a restaurant, when Yahiko stopped to smell something that was delightful to his appetite. "Mmm. Smells like home food." He followed the scent, and found himself in front of a place that reminded him of the Akabeko back in Japan. Then, an image of Tsubame flickered in his mind.

"Hey, Yahiko! Haven't you had enough food?" Yutaro shouted. "Wait a sec, are you trying to rob me of my money?"

"Oh, shutup," Yahiko muttered to himself. He turned around, and bumped into a figure with a tiny ponytail and a ribbon tied around her head.

"I'm so sorry, I-," The figure looked up into Yahiko's eyes.

"No, it's my fault. Excuse me."

"But, Yahiko-k-," Tsubame quickly covered her mouth, stopping the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

Yahiko looked at her in a bit of shock, and asked her, "Wh-who are you?"

"Tsu... Tsu-me, yes, Tsume! I'm a friend of Tsubame's. She's told me so much about you."

"... Really, so, uh, how is she?"

Tsubame paused, and looked down with a smile. "She's doing just fine."

* * *

A/N: What a long time it's been! whew Please R&R! I can't say it's the best chapter, but, hopefully, it's bound to get better! 


	7. Do I Know You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... at all. 

A:N: I promise to try to update every week or two. Monthly updates aren't good enough for me...

* * *

Tsubame followed Yahiko, closely, as she listened in on the conversation between him and Yutaro. She would look to her left, and sometimes to her right, so the other two wouldn't find her one bit suspicious. 

The group of three walked passed restaurants that smelled of the exotic, European food. It was a bit different for Yahiko, and especially Tsubame, to smell something so far away from home. When Tsubame inhaled this unusual scent, her face scrunched together and she wore a bitter expression of distaste.

After escaping the strange aroma of the European cuisine, they turned the corner to find the streets more empty than the ones they had gone by. The two young boys returned to their discussion, but as that went on,  
Tsubame could hear the sound of quick footsteps, getting louder and closer. She turned around to find no one, but the empty road. Then, Tsubame realized that something was missing. She looked down at the pocket on her right to find it empty; she turned around and saw ahead of her a tall figure running away with a familiar bag, which belonged to Tsubame.

The girl ran up to the black-headed swordsman with a shinai bound around his body. "That man"  
she shouted, pointing to the figure, running away, "He stole my money! He pickpocketed me!"

Yahiko grabbed his shinai, and ran up to the man, getting a good hit on his back; the tall man stumbled forward, and then looked back at Yahiko. "Got a problem, kid?" he asked, with an evil grin.

"Yeah," the spiky-haired kid replied. "That money doesn't belong to you. Give it back, and I promise not to hurt a fool like you."

The man chuckled, and broke into an uncontrollable laughter. He finally stopped to say, "What, you afraid to get your ass beat, kid?" He unsheathed his sword, revealing a fine blade that looked more pleasant than the man's facade.

Yahiko tightly gripped his shinai, holding it out in front of him.

The man laughed the same irrepressible laugh, and said, "You can't beat me with a stupid toy like that!" He continued to cackle on.

Yahiko became angered at the man's comment. "Try me."

The man stopped laughing, and as soon as he did so, he quickly went into attack mode, and lunged his sword at Yahiko. The sword barely went over Yahiko's head. When he saw this, he used the move that Kaoru had taught him: the move that seals the opponent's weapon.

The man wore a surprised look on his face as he saw the boy he had underestimated with his own blade caught between the hands of the young swordsman.

Yahiko immediately made his move and used the Kamiya Kasshin-RyÅ« Secret Move: Blade Crossing,  
easily defeating the pickpocket, who lay on the ground helpless and conquered. Yahiko returned his sword to its place and grabbed the bag of money that laid next to the man. He walked to Tsubame,  
handing her the bag that belonged to her.

Tsubame's face lit up, and she gave Yahiko a smile. "Thank you, Yahiko-chan."

Yahiko smiled, and let out a small chuckle. "That was nothing! Besides, that man was nothing but an idiot. And by the way, could you not call me -chan?"

Tsubame laughed at this, knowing how much Yahiko hated to be called -kun and all the times she was corrected. "Okay then, Yahiko-kun."

Yutaro broke in on the dialogue, and made a request, saying, "Hey, let's get back to the mansion.  
Our lunch will be served shortly. If you'd like, Yahiko, you can bring your friend along."

Yahiko agreed. The group walked off towards Yutaro's home. Once they arrived, Yutaro brought them to an elaborate room, where he seated both his guests.

"I'll be right back," Yutaro said, and walked out of the room.

There was a bit of silence after Yutaro had left. Then Yahiko finally said, "You know, you kind of look familiar... and sound like it too."

Tsubame felt herself go red after hearing Yahiko's statement.

"Have I met you before?" Yahiko added.

Tsubame, or Tsume as she was known to Yahiko, lightly said, "I don't think we've met..."

Yahiko looked at Tsume for a really long time. Tsubame could feel her face blush even more,  
knowing that Yahiko was examining her.

Yahiko sat back in his chair, his arms crossed, and said, "Never mind. Just pretend like that never happened."

Tsume felt frustrated, but hid that feeling so Yahiko wouldn't find the truth just yet.

* * *

A:N: Well, I hope this chapter was better than the last. I really tried to make it longer than the last chapter, but if it isn't any longer, gomen.Please R&R! 


	8. The Answer

Disclaimer: My name is Nobuhiro Watsuki, and I own Rurouni Kenshin... just kidding! It's me Kuro-mei!  
(stones are being thrown at me). 

A:N: Well, another week, another chapter... that's all I could say. So, how's your summer?

* * *

Later that night, Tsubame managed to sneak outside to take a solo walk in the night. She found herself at the back of the spacious house. The girl wandered around the small courtyard as if a little child would. She found a small pond where the full moon shone brightly along with the gleaming stars in the dim background of the night sky. She took a long glance at herself, but couldn't recognize her own self.

Somehow, the girl felt saddened, her mind filled with doubt, and thinking that this "surprise" of her's wasn't bound to work. She had placed all her faith into Yahiko's hands, knowing the answer he attempted to find was on his doorstep. Tsubame felt confident that Yahiko knew very well who was behind that mask, and soon, he is destined to find the truth.

Then, Tsubame felt tears flowing out from frustration and a lack of hope. She reached to the back of her head to pull the ribbon that held her small ponytail out of its place. She took another glimpse at herself in the pond,  
finally feeling optimistic of what is waiting to happen. A smile was able to sneak through her saddened expression,  
assuring Tsubame that everything will soon be better.

As the once doubtful girl came to her senses, she could hear a familiar voice calling out her name, and drawing closer. Tsubame quickly tied the ribbon around her small bunch of hair, although, ending up rather messy. She left her place and approached Yahiko. Coming from behind a tree, Tsume found herself standing only a couple of inches in front of Yahiko.

Yahiko looked down at Tsume, and worriedly asked, "Where have you been?"

Tsume didn't respond, but was aware of the warm feeling on her face, getting warmer as Yahiko just stared at the girl standing below him. She kept her eyes to the ground.

"Well, you should get to sleep," the young swordsman insisted, and placing one of his hands behind his head, and smiling. "It's getting pretty late so..."

Tsume just walked past Yahiko, still keeping her sight to the ground and her head hung low. Yahiko watched, a bit confused, and at the same time concerned as Tsume found her way inside.

The spiky-haired boy stood to think for a brief moment, trying to interpret everything that happened, but he just decided to drop it and go inside for rest. Yahiko walked inside to find Tsume settling down on a couch in the living room of the mansion. The rustling of blankets sounded, and soon died down.

Yahiko moved himself towards the girl in the midst of sleep. He found the blanket placed just below Tsume's shoulder. Without stopping to think, he reached for the blanket, and pulled it above Tsume's shoulder. The boy took a look at the peacefully sleeping girl. Then, he finally realized something he never noticed before.

Yahiko asked himself, "Could this be... Tsubame?" He stood there, thinking of the possibilities. The boy yearned to ask this "Tsume" for the answer, but did not want to disturb her from sleep. "But what if I'm wrong?..." Yahiko was somehow afraid of being wrong, but he'd soon find out.

The somewhat restless boy let out a yawn, and made his way to the wall across from where Tsume was. He settled himself on the ground; his eyes slowly shut, and he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Tsume woke up, feeling refreshed. She saw, from the corner of her eye, a figure that was placed against the wall sound asleep; she realized it was Yahiko. The girl didn't want to wake him, so she quietly slipped out of the room, and headed for the kitchen. She found Yutaro stretching and yawning from a fresh sleep.

Yutaro saw Tsume standing there, knowing that Tsume must have seen all his commotion. Then he nicely asked, "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

Tsume lightly nodded her head, spotting her bag of money sitting on the counter of the kitchen. She went over to grab it.

"If you'd like, I can have one of my maids cook you some breakfast," Yutaro offered to Tsume.

Tsume flashed Yutaro a smile, and replied, "No thank you." She made her way out of the kitchen.

Yutaro followed her, and saw her heading towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

Tsume stopped and looked back at the boy, and answered, "I'll be going out for a while. So, if Yahiko asks where I am, you can tell him that, okay?"

Yutaro settled himself down, and agreed.

Tsume made her way out, and lightly shut the door. She strolled down the streets of this unknown country, and suddenly wished she could go home, but not until Yahiko would too.

Back at the mansion, Yahiko started opening his eyes as his vision became clear. The sun was brightly shining its rays through the windows of the living room. Yahiko squinted to acquire his vision as he looked over at the couch where Tsume once slept, but he saw no trace of her; only a folded up blanket sat there alone.

Yahiko rushed to the dining room, hoping to find Yutaro. He ended up in the kitchen to find Yutaro sitting at a table, flipping through a newspaper.

"Hey! Where's Tsume!" Yahiko shouted out.

Yutaro looked up at him, and simply said, "Okay, no need to get so loud. No accusations either. She just left a while ago."

"Well, where'd she head off to?"

"How should I know! I don't get that personal! Unlike someone..."

Yahiko became angered at Yutaro's last comment. "GRR! Are you trying to say I'm too curious!"

Yutaro looked at his newspaper while making a shooing motion with his hand. "I don't know everything, for your information. It can't be that hard to find her... so go now."

Yahiko glared at Yutaro, and gave up by letting out a heavy sigh. He made his way to the front door. Yutaro could hear the door slam very loudly. He rolled his eyes at Yahiko's immature nature, and continued with his reading.

The young swordsman made his way down the street, keeping his eyes open for the girl with a ribbon in her hair.

Yahiko came to a corner, and when he turned, he saw Tsume, standing in front of a fruit stand and a little boy standing next to her. Yahiko ran behind the corner, and poked his head out just enough too see what Tsume was up to. He saw Tsume say something to the little boy. The child smiled and pointed to something in front of him.  
The woman behind the stand went over to fetch a bag, and grabbed an apple from a box. She placed it in the bag and handed it to Tsume, who handed over a few coins to the woman; the woman smiled at them as they left.

As Tsume and the child walked away from the stand, they stood a few feet away from it, and Tsume handed the bag to the little boy. At this time, Yahiko stepped out of his place, and started to make his way to the two. As he was making his way, the little boy reached over to Tsume, who was bent down to the boy's level, to give her a hug.

Yahiko stood just a distance from the other two. Then he called out, "Tsume!"

An expression of shock showed on Tsume's face, but she didn't turn to look to see who was there.

"Don't run off like that. You had me worried."

Tsume realized who was speaking. "Yahiko!" she replied, turning her head, but as she turned, the ribbon that held her hair up easily fell out of its place and onto the ground. Tsubame looked stunned as she felt her hair settle itself down, brushing against her cheeks.

Yahiko himself looked surprised at this; he was right about what he was thinking last night. "Tsubame?"

Tsubame stood up, saying, "Yahiko..."

The two stared at each other, Yahiko looking serious. "I figured that was you, but I wasn't exactly sure," Yahiko said out of the blue, giving Tsubame a smile.

A smile started to appear on Tsubame's face, as she said, "Really! You knew all along?"

Yahiko gave her a thumb's up. "I know why you're here. And I do think it's time for me to get home, I sorta miss home..."

Tsubame's smile widened.

Yahiko's hand reached out to pat her on the head, and said, "Just keep smiling, okay?"

Tsubame looked up the young swordsman, replying, "Okay."

The two headed back to the mansion.

"What! Leaving already!" Yutaro repeated Yahiko's words. "But we haven't settled our score!"

Yahiko answered, "Sorry, but I really need to go home. Besides, I can't stand this place. I find the atmosphere here disgusting."

As Yahiko and Tsubama made their way to the front door to leave, Yutaro shouted out, "ARGH! You're just a soft-hearted wuss!"

Yahiko turned around, glaring daggers at Yutaro. "What'd you say, rich kid!"

"Would you like me to repeat it?"

"Of course not! Now shutup, you donkey **(1)**, and let us leave!"

The two stuck their tongues out at each other. Finally, Yutaro let Yahiko and Tsubame leave; they made their way to the train station. The two stopped for Tsubame to pay for their tickets. As soon as they were bought, the two boarded the train that would take them back to a home they longed for.

As the two headed back to the others, awaiting their return, Yahiko asked Tsubame, "Why didn't you tell me it was you? I mean, I made you wait all this time just to bring me home. Why'd you come after me?"

Tsubame answered with, "Well, to tell you the truth, I was afraid you might not come back home."

"You know I wouldn't do that. I can't live in that place. I find it disturbing, but that's beside the point. Well, I'm just glad to be going home." Yahiko folded his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes to possibly doze off.

Tsubame smiled, feeling great for accomplishing her own task to bring Yahiko home. Knowing that Yahiko was beside her made her feel better. Now, she could relax with no worries.

* * *

**(1)** Heard of Hell's Kitchen? Well, I heard enough commercials of that hot-tempered chef saying, "SHUTUP, YOU DONKEY!"

* * *

A:N: You know what song could go with this story? Where'd You Go by Fort Minor w/ Holly Brook. Mainly, just the part where they sing "Please come back home." Well, that's the end. I know what you're thinking: that was short, but I've decided to write another Rurouni Kenshin fic. It should be up... about now. If you can, come take a look. Well, this one's completed. On to another. I just want to say thanks to all of my friends and other's who have read this story. Thanks! (hands everyone cookies). Pls. R&R. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks! 


End file.
